A Master's Lesson
by Diabolical Pie
Summary: Qui Gon decides to teach his pupil a thing or two about the proper way to use a shower. Quick little lemon oneshot. Oops, how did I write this?


**Hey guys! I know I haven't put anything out there for a while, so here's… uh… SOMETHING. My friend got really high and told me what she wanted, and I wrote it for her, haha. Not my usual stuff, but it was fun!**

 **\- Pie**

Obi Wan Kenobi let out a soft sigh as water cascaded down his well-toned back. It had been a long day of training, and his muscles were screaming from the abuses of the day. Qui Gon was ruthless with his practice regime, often leading the young padawan to wonder just how the Jedi Master managed to physically endure the training himself without so much as breaking a sweat. The padawan let out a quick gulp as his lower regions reacted to the thought of Qui Gon's firmly muscled torso.

He attempted to shake away such impure thoughts of his master with a huff, quickly switching the water temperature to a bone-chilling cold. The freezing water was not enough to prevent the steaming blood quickly flooding padawan's cock, however. The image was stuck in his brain, and the physical repercussions were already set in thick, hard stone.

The young man began to breathe heavily, lowering his head to allow a waterfall of droplets and splashing light traverse the faceted edges of his face, bouncing off his cheekbones and trailing down the bridge of his nose. Hoping his master wasn't close enough to hear, but internally praying that he was, the padawan grasped his member firmly and began to stimulate himself with quick, urgent strokes. A soft moan escaped his thin lips and he let his hand escalate his pleasure slowly. Water rolled down the protrusion at his waist, gathering at the waist and streaming down between his legs. The padawan let out another gasping cry, and it echoed throughout the shower, reverberating against his own eardrums.

"Obi Wan," suddenly, Qui Gon's voice called out from behind the door. The padawan yelped girlishly, still holding his cock within his grasp, though his hand had paused in its fervent stroking. "Are you in pain in there!?"

"N-n-no, m-master!" Obi Wan stuttered nervously, hoping his master would go away. He found himself rubbing his cock again subconsciously at the sound of his master's deep tenor voice. He used his free hand to swat his other hand away with a hiss. "I… I'm fine!"

Without any warning, the Jedi Master ripped the door to the shower open, standing boldly and nude in the light of the door frame, dramatically shrouding the front of his body in shadow. His rippling muscle stretched tightly against his torso as he inhaled deeply. Steam from the shower enveloped the entrance, but it was not enough to hide the fully erect, eight inch member standing tall against the master's dark silhouette. Obi Wan's eyes couldn't help but travel downwards in utter astonishment at the powerful length resting before his eyes, so nearly within his very grasp.

The young padawan swallowed noisily; Qui Gon smirked and strode forward, radiating confidence from every erogenous pore on his body. He made his way into the shower, sending countless droplets scattering against his shimmering torso as the taller man loomed over Obi Wan. With the jedi knight's mouth only a few measly inches away from Obi Wan's own, his breath shimmered against the young man's skin. His lips seemed to freeze time as he formed his words.

"You don't look fine to me," Qui Gon whispered gruffly. He reached out and gripped Obi Wan's braid in a tight fist, yanking the padawan mercilessly closer to him. Obi Wan let out a small meeping noise and kept his hand on his cock as it brushed up against his master's leg. "You look like you need some special training." The padawan let out a shivering gasp as spirals of ecstasy shot down his spinal cord at the sensation of his master's breath tickling his collarbone.

"S… special training…?" Obi Wan managed to stutter weakly, his head feeling like it was stuffed with wool. He still couldn't rip his eyes away from Qui Gon's cock; it twitched slightly under his gaze.

"That's right," Qui Gon said with a smirk. "Now, on your knees." Before the padawan could react, Qui Gon yanked Obi Wan to the base of the shower, nearly tearing out the roots of his hair where his braid began. The young man yelped as he was pulled down and found himself face to face with a glistening eight inch cock that seemed to be staring right back at him with its imposing stature.

Without giving Obi Wan a chance to even breathe or prepare himself, Qui Gon gripped his padawan by the sides of his head and guided his mouth downwards to slowly envelop his steaming member. The heat was enough to nearly burn Obi Wan's mouth from the inside, and it throbbed urgently against his tongue. The padawan closed his eyes compliantly and began to roll his tongue in flickering strokes as he bobbed his head against his master's pelvis. Qui Gon sighed in relief as he leaned back against the wall of the shower, water droplets trickling down over his head and collecting at the base of his long hair as it fell across his form and streamed like a vast series of miniature waterfalls across his form.

The jedi master kept a firm grip on the young man's braided hair, yanking it down and urging the padawan deeper and deeper towards the base of his cock with each bobbing head motion. With a savage pull, he forced his apprentice's head down to the very base, all eight inches fully enveloped and tickling the back of Obi Wan's throat. Squirming in protest, Obi Wan pounded his fists weakly against his master's waist.

Qui Gon's nostrils flared at the resistance, and without mercy he reached back to grab two fistfuls of the young man's hair. His fingernails dug into the flesh at the back of Obi Wan's head and he released a small moan, his mouth still stuffed. Qui Gon began to fuck the padawan's mouth, yanking his head away and down again like a furious piston. His hips plowed into Obi Wan's face as the apprentice took the brunt of this special lesson. His entire body felt like it was vibrating, and his mind was numb and only aware of the wonderful taste of thick cock.

With a rippling cry, Qui Gon's grip on the back of Obi Wan's head tightened nearly enough to draw blood from the apprentice's skin. His hips rolled with unrestrained pleasure at a terribly rapid pace. Water mixed with precum in Obi Wan's throat as the steam of the shower seemed to curl itself around the duo in a loving embrace.

The jedi's moans grew louder and louder until finally, he shoved Obi Wan's head down into his pelvis with a final, powerful thrust. Semen exploded into Obi Wan's mouth in relentless bursts as Qui Gon came violently. Obi Wan could barely swallow quickly enough to keep himself from choking as one wave of cum quickly replaced the next, and the next, and the next. After what felt like an eternity of choking and swallowing, the master finally released his death grip on Obi Wan's head and slipped his cock out from the gasping apprentice's lips.

Qui Gon slid down the wall, his limp member still impressive dangling between his legs, as he gasped quietly for oxygen. Obi Wan fell to the floor of the shower, resting his head against the drain as he inhaled deeply. He felt as if he had nearly drowned in the ocean of his master's cum. His body shivered at the thought, and he curled up into a tight ball.

The lesson complete, Qui Gon smirked at his lover from his spot at the base of the wall, reaching out to stroke his exhausted apprentice's hair beneath the rain of water droplets. The liquid had gone cold in the time that had passed.


End file.
